


Don't try to get away from a moose cuddle

by ImAllAboutTheMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, don't try and tell me otherwise, hunting talk, sam is a cuddler, the impala is totally a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAllAboutTheMoose/pseuds/ImAllAboutTheMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come back from a hunt at night, and sleepy Sam won't let you out of his hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't try to get away from a moose cuddle

You headed first into the bunker, leaving Dean to park the Impala in the garage. You and the boys realized a while ago that hunting in 3 started to be a bit of a problem, and started hunting in two, while the third person stayed as a home base researcher. This time it was you and Dean, and you were now tiptoeing your way to bed, not to wake the moose you've been sharing a bed with.

It was 3AM, but you were covered in vampire blood (and let's face it, a bit of your own), so you decided to take a really quick shower and head to bed. When you set down on your side of the bed, reaching for your hand cream ('I don't care if I'm a hunter, I'm also a woman, and my hands shouldn't look like yours!'), a strong hand grabbed you by your waist and a sharp gasp of air came from your mouth before you giggled.

"Good morning, Canada." You smiled and tried to get out of his grab to finish your night ritual. You started calling him that after realizing that calling him 'Sammy' was to much of a Dean thing, and you found your own spin on Crowley's nickname for him.

"No!" He murmured angerly at you when you tried to get away.  
"I'll be with you in just a second, I swear." You laughed. "I just need to-"  
"You don't need anything." He still sounded sleepy. "I love you just the way you are." You sighed and gave up, cuddling closer to him, feeling Sam nuzzle his nose at the back of your neck. Sam was so kitsch, and you loved it.

He was also big on cuddling, and since you were big on, well, sleeping, the two of you did just that for the entire day, much to Dean's complains.  
"Nothing gonna get done with you two cuddled like babies all day!" He shouted at you about once an hour.  
"There's nothing to be done, Dean." Sam replied every single time.  
You were now both awake, since as a hunter, a 10 hours sleep seemed like eternity. But it didn't bother you from staying in bed, wrapped up in each other, your head on Sam's bare chest, his hand warm and protective around your shoulders, playing in your hair.

"I've missed your smell." You whispered at him as you breathed in his scent.  
"Well next time, finish with the vampire hunt in less than a week!" Sam teased.  
"Hey!" You got up sharply to stare him in the eyes. "Two days were spent on the road!"  
"It's still five days for a simple case!" Sam laughed.  
"Well you weren't helping, were you?" You rose your eyebrow at him. " 'here, have 10 different locations the nest might be in!' " You tried to mimic Sam's voice, and were quite successful.  
"Well, you didn't give me much to work with!" Sam objected.  
"Oh, shut up." You hit him lightly on the chest, and when he acted out as if you just kicked him sharply at the stomach and squirmed, hands to his belly, you shock your head and kissed him briefly.  
"I hate you." You muttered, mouth still on his, and then kissed him again.  
Sam smiled at you widely, dimples showing. "No you're not." He whispered and grabbed you by your waist to push you closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it seemed like a good idea to start writing here? Love to get criticism, so please tell me how you feel about it!


End file.
